community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Basic Story
Plot While finishing up another meeting, The Save Greendale Committee starts to reflect on how much good they have done for the campus. Abed becomes concerned worried that their complacency is a sure sign that something horrible is about to happen. Dean Pelton interrupts with an announcement seemingly validating Abed's fears but it turns out to be nothing more than a warm greeting to the campus. Later, school board members Carl Bladt and Richie Countee unexpectedly show up to Pelton's office. The inebriated pair tells him that there is an insurance appraiser coming tomorrow to evaluate the school. Back in the study room, Abed warily watches his fellow committee members play phone games as he waits for something disastrous to occur. Pelton then suddenly arrives and alerts them to the news about the appraiser. Everyone starts to panic except Jeff who tries to assure the Dean that there is nothing to worry about since the committee fixed everything wrong with the school. Abed sees this as an opportunity for wacky hi-jinks and almost gets everyone to go along with him until Jeff steps in. He pulls Abed outside and explains that there is no story for him here; if there were than it would mean Greendale is in actual trouble which could lead to there being no more stories. Abed accepts Jeff's explanation and decides to make sure there is no story. Afterwards, Annie is filing out paperwork in the Administrations office when Jeff shows up to put down some roach motels. Behind some cabinets he finds Dean Pelton's mothers' wedding ring and returns it to him. Pelton explains he enjoyed wearing it because he always fantasized about settling down someday. Jeff scoffs at the idea but Annie point out he has already put down roots since he has a steady job and a place he loves in Greendale. Jeff denies that he cares only to ironically reiterate that he believes the appraisal will go well. Meanwhile, Abed is having a meta-crisis trying to avoid being a part of the story. Later outside of the library, Dean Pelton and the rest of the committee welcome the appraiser Ronald Mohammad. As Ronald drones on about his duties, Shirley warns Jeff not to panic but he refuses to admit he is worried. Shirley cautions him not to deny his true feelings but embrace them as they are a source of strength. Ronald then begins his appraisal while at the same time Abed's meta crisis causes him to start hallucinating. After some time, Ronald eventually reaches the final stage of his appraisal and tests a vending machine to see if it is properly secured. After the machine passes inspection, Carl Bladt and Richie Countee show up. After going over his findings, Ronald tells them that he declares the school to be a valuable property asset. The committee is starts to celebrate only for the party to come to a halt after Buzz overhears Carl and Richie talk about selling the school. They explain that since there is proof of value for the real estate now they can sell the school to the private sector for a handsome profit. As they leave to discuss the matter further, Abed arrives informing them about the meta crisis he averted but everyone is too despondent to care. Jeff tries to calm down a hysterical Pelton only for it to sink in that by "saving" Greendale the committee destroyed it. Some time later, the school is shown to have been purchased by Subway and is slowly being converted into a Sandwich university. Despite the imminent take over of the school by Subway, the Save Greendale Committee has one last meeting in the study room. Annie suggests they take part in a social media campaign to save the school. She cries when her idea is quickly dismissed by Jeff who tells her that there's nothing more to be done. Before Jeff adjourns the meeting, Chang reveals he was working for Subway all along mocking the committee as he departs. Elsewhere, the Subway rep is accompanied by Carl and Richie who are giving him a tour of the facilities. Arriving at Dean Pelton's office they find him in his underwear crying. They decide to come back later just as Annie and Abed show up to help Pelton pack up his things. As Annie comforts the Dean, Abed notices an old picture of the infamous Greendale computer professor Russell Borchert. Abed finds a scroll hidden behind the picture and after unfurling it he, Pelton and Annie are shocked by its contents. Meanwhile, Jeff is offered a job by the Subway executive to be their new Sandwich law professor. He makes his way back to the study room and finds Britta alone at the table listening to her iPod. She and Jeff start talking about the future unwilling to admit to themselves or to each other how much they will miss Greendale. They then reminisce about how this all started with Jeff trying to sleep with her which leads to him being inspired ask Britta to marry him. Although somewhat uncertain, she accepts his proposal and they decide to consummate the agreement on the new study table. Before they can secure the doors, Dean Pelton, Annie and Abed burst into the room. They seem to be under the influence of a narcotic and inform Jeff and Britta about a buried treasure which could possibly save Greendale. As the trio babbles on about this, outside the study room Chang is eavesdropping and learns of their plans. End Tag Buzz Hickey and Ian Duncan are discussing about their respectives families and confide each other about their mothers. Recurring themes Continuity *'Middle Eastern magic 8 ball': Abed foresees a calm before the storm when the Save Greendale Committee is too content. *'Previously': Jeff and Britta reminisce about their first year at Greendale when he formed the group to sleep with her. *'School supplies': Jeff finds Dean Pelton 's former wedding ring which he wore in the Pilot. *'School uniform': **Chang wore the same shirts in "Cooperative Polygraphy","Heroic Origins" and "Bondage and Beta Male Sexuality" **Dean Pelton , again, wears the same "Serious Dean" first seen on the show in the Season Three episode "Biology 101". *'Familiar faces': **Comedian Michael McDonald of Mad TV fame appears as the appraiser Ronald Mohammad **Subway spokesperson Jared makes an appearance seemingly taking the place of the Greendale Human Being as the schools new mascot. **The Subway executive from the Season Three episode "Digital Exploration of Interior Design" returns. *'First appearance': Russell Borchert played by Chris Elliot makes a brief appearance in the form of a portrait hanging on Dean Pelton's wall. *'Returning faculty': **Greendale school board members Richie Countee and Carl Bladt return. They were last seen in the Season Four episode "Economics of Marine Biology". **The Greendale Human Being also returns in this episode, as he was last seen in the Season Four episode "Advanced Introduction To Finality". *'Returning students': Alex "Starburns" Osborne and Leonard . *'School song': The Dave Mathews Band song "Ants Marching" is played again; it was previously heard in the episode "Basic Intergluteal Numismatics". *'Replay': **Abed once again starts obsessing over something similar to his actions in the Season Two episode "Abed's Uncontrollable Christmas", Season Four episode "History 101" and Season Five episode "Introduction to Teaching". **Once again Chang unexpectedly betrays everyone revealing his allegiance to Subway. **While depressed, Dean Pelton again strips to his underwear just like he did the Season Three episode "Documentary Filmmaking: Redux". *'Googly eyes': Jeff proposes to Britta and they are about to have sex until Dean Pelton, Abed and Annie interrupt them. Running gags *'Attention students': **At the beginning if the episode, Dean Pelton accidentally clicks on the Public address system and warmly greets the campus. **Some time later, he addresses *'Made a bad impression': Abed impersonates Shirley imitating her two different voices. *'Bueller? Bueller? Bueller?': When Dean Pelton alerts the committee to the arrival of an insurance appraiser for the school, Abed points at everyone and asks twice "Call to adventure?". *'Rhyme time': Annie, Abed and Pelton recite the rhyme associated with Russell Borchert: *'WWBJD': Shirley says there is only one man qualified to appraise insurance and he died two thousand years ago on a cross. Pop culture references *'Product placement': **The business's T.J.Maxx, Ben & Jerry's, and Marshall's are mentioned. **The Subway franchise buys Greendale. Meta references *'Background check': The dry eraser board behind Shirley and Annie reads: Next to a blank section is written : *'Up against the wall': Abed comes close to breaking the fourth wall several times in this episode... **He times how long the committee is playing their phone apps and says usually a lot more than that happens in thirty minutes referencing the running time of a usual broadcast for an episode of Community. Production Behind the scenes Gallery Promotional photos Season Five finale promo pic.jpg 5X12 promopic1.jpg 5X12_promopic2.jpg 5X12_promopic3.jpg 5X12_promopic4.jpg 5X12_promopic5.jpg 5X12_promopic6.jpg Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes